Lost and Broken
by CupCakeRainbows
Summary: Dr.M & Ella died in a car crash, but Max didn't. She's lived in a foster home for a 1 1/2 yrs now, she thinks she's all alone now, but one day she gets adopted by a loving family and her life changes. All human...for now...Better than summary...I hope :
1. Chapter 1

**This is technically my 2nd fanfic, but i deleted the other one because it got so messed up and thus came this one which i shall call my first fanfic. Please don't be mean!**

**Total: The soup is ready!**

**Me: What? Where did you come from?**

**Total: As far as you know, you never saw me...*Disapears behind laptop***

**Me: Wtf? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anybody else :)** **Max**

* * *

All that I had left was a bracelet that my mom had bought me when I was 15 that read 'I Luv Cookies!'. That was it though.

Your probably a little lost so let me tell you the full story, from the beginning.

~ Flashback~

"Mom! I don't want this dress! You know that I hate them!" I screached at my mom in a store in the dressing room section.

"Come on, Max, I'll give you this bracelet if you try on at least three dresses." She bargined. I examined the bracelet, seeing what it said ('I Luv Cookies') I automatically fell in with it, sighed, and said, "Fine, but only three, no more than that."

If your wondering why the almighty Maximum Martinez was trying on dresses, it was because my little sister, Ella, had told her guy friend that she would go on a double date with him. And who do you think got stuck with her on the date? Me. But I choose not to complain much because the kids older brother was really, _really_ hot! So that's really the only reason that I said yes.

"Okay, Max, your first dress should be put on by now, come out!" My mom and sister yelled in unison.

I realllllly didn't want to come out becuase the dress I was currently wearing went mid-thigh, was tight, and to add to it, it had a small slit going up. Not to mention that it was a bright red. I walked out of the dressing room and my mom was slightly angry with Ella for choosing this dress, obviously thinking it was _way_ too sexy.

The next dress I tried on was only a bit better, it wasn't silk like the other dress but it didn't have any straps which worried me...it was an olive green with a little bow in the front (a little too girly for me). This time when I came out of the room Ella called me an 'old business' lady even though my mother loved it.

And the last dress I tried on I absolutely loved! (Suprise, huh?) When I put it on it hugged my body in all the right places, especially my back which had been feeling soar lately. It was purple with a black underlining and it had a one-shoulder strap which was okay by my standerds. When I walked out into the open, my mom and sister sqeuled with excitement.

"Your so pretty, Max! Like, I thought we would never find a dress for you, but here you are looking better than ever! And I can't wait till I get to do your makeup..." Ella exclaimed, I tuned her out after she started talking about makeup.

My mom smiled at me, "Sweety, your beautifu." She said, with a tone so loving, only a mother could speak with.

"Thanks mom."

After we bought the dress and got shoes to go along with it, we were off, driving home, me with my new dress, shoes, and braclet. And Ells with her new dress, shoes, makeup set, and picture frame that she was shoving in my mom's face as she drove...

'Oh, no.'

Was my last thought before everything was flying around in the car, including me. We were spinning, then flipping, then finally comming to a stop upside down. But I didn't get the chance to see if my mom and Ella were okay, because as soon as we stopped my head hit something hard, metal, and cold. And I passed out.

Two days later I woke up in a hospital room with an I.V. in my arm and a bandadge around my forehead. I looked to my left and right and saw an empty bed on my left and a window to my right. But not my family. A nurse walked in then.

"Excuse me, miss?" I called her attention, and for some reason, as soon as she looked at me her eye's filled with pity. "Do you happen to know where my family, Dr. Martinez and Ella Martinez, are?" I questioned her. She shook her head, told me to relax for now, and called the doctor in for a check up.

Okay, now I was freaking out. I remember thinking '_Why did she look at me like that, and why couldn't she tell me where my family was?_'.

Then the doctor came in holding a box of things that looked to belong to my mom and sister and sat down next to me, looking like he carried a heavy burden.

"Maximum...I'm sorry." The doctor said, looking down to the floor, "Your mother and sister...in the crash the engine had been pushed inward towards the driver and passenger seats...and when the ambulence got to the car...your relatives were...beyond saving. They died, Maximum."

I stared at him. _'Beyond saving. They died, Maximum._' was ringing through my head, over and over again. I blinked a couple of times, nodded, and did nothing more but sit there. Alone. Because I no longer had a family.

~End flashback~

I sat on my rusty, medal framed bed, and looked at my bracelet, feeling the emotions from the memory.

Now I lived in a foster home (1 1/2 years now), with my nice, wonderful, flowers and daisy's foster mother! **_SARCASM. _**

She was the worst, most miserable old hag to ever live. But that's okay, because I'm moving packing my stuff and leaving since I just got adopted by some some people who seemed to be fairly nice. They were a nice married couple, last name Ride, and had a son that was my age and was a bit on the quiett side. At least that's what they told me, and I really hope that they're not lying.

"Come out, you ungrateful child, your new family is here to pick you up, although I don't see why _anybody_ would want _you_ as a child." Yelled my soon to be gone foster mother.

I walked out of my room with nothing but my barely filled suitcase. I went downstairs and saw that my new parents were here but not my new brother. '_Maybe he had something to do, it can't be that he already hates me...'._ I thought frantically, not wanting to cause drama in their house.

"Come on sweety, let's get you home." said Mrs. Ride. I could already tell that I was going to like her. I walked out to their nice car, which was a comfy little buggy, and hopped inside. My new father seemed to be very quiett.

But I felt myself no longer carring, because I would be loved again, and I would have a family again.

* * *

**Did yall like it?**

**Was it good, bad, horrible, great?**

**Well, just remember to R&R!**

**And tell me if I should add wings or not...still not sure if i want too yet...**

**Total: And where am i in this story? Huh?**

**Me: I'm sure you'll pop up...eventually*smiles evilly***

**Total: You're so creapy...**

**Me: And that's a bad thing? :}**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SUCH a BUTT FACE! I have not updated in, like...what was it? Two or three month's? I AM SUCH A BUTT FACE! So, you can call me mean names within the knowledge of a four year old, ok? Anyways, I got an Ipod and I checked my email account and I saw that people actually put my story on their list, and I was like 'OMG! People actually CARE about my story! Awwwwww!'. So I will quit typing this and get on with the Story!**

**Oh! And just to say, thank you CrystIeIceFire for reviewing and encouraging me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Max Ride characters, JP does. But once he goes missing and someone has to claim them, I will destroy all others that are compititon and finally rule the world! *Laughs evilly***

**Max: Loser**

I was sitting in a comfortable van, driving down an unknown street. It was complete silence the whole drive, you could practically hear a pin drop.

"So...Max, how's the...weather?" asked.

Wow. I felt so bad for her, just because of that sad attempt at starting a little small talk.

"Um, I guess you could say it's...normal? I don't get out much." I answered her a few seconds later.

Okay, now I know that was a sad attempt,too, but all of my other options for replying somehow ended in me insulting my new mother. Neither one of us knew how to respond anymore, thus making the rest of the drive seemingly more and more awkward.

Finally after, who know's how long, the cozy van pulled into a driveway.

"We're here!" Mrs. Ride exclaimed,"Now, I know that it may be a little odd at first, but don't let it get to you. And if my son seems a little on the quiet side, he's like that to everyone. I should really get him to be more social, maybe get him to go to school with Angel one day? I just don't know, what do you think? Should I set up something for him at school with someone that he might-"

Someone had stopped her nervous rant by saying, "Mommy! Fang won't let me give him a makeover!"

Mrs. Ride and I looked over at the door to see an adorable little girl about seven years old, with blond curls, blue eyes, and a sky blue dress on. One thing I didn't expect to see was here holding some lipstick and mascara in one hand and in the other was an olive toned hand that was much larger than hers.

Now, before you think that the little girl was holding a cut off hand, I followed the hand up an arm and found myself looking into deep onyx eyes.

_Wow._ Was all that I could think at the moment. His eyes were those kind that you could just lose yourself in and you want to delve into and find all of the hidden secrets.

As I looked him up and down (not checking him out people) I saw that he was taller than me by at least three inches. His stomach would seem like it would have abs, even though he was wearing a dark, black shirt.

_He looks kinda...hot._ I thought to myself. _No! Bad Max! You are never aloud to think like that, you can't ever get attached to anyone or anything!_

But back to reality!

The little girl had released the olive toned hand and had skipped towards me, "Hi, I'm Angel and I'm seven years old! What's your name?". She had asked me.

"Hello there," I started to reply,"My name is Maximum...Ride. I have the same last name as you now."

Angel looked at me, happiness raidiated from her, giving her a natural glow to her dimpled cheeks. "So, does that mean that you're my big sister now?" She questioned.

"Well, sweety, I guess it does." I answered.

The boy with onyx eyes had slowly been walking towards us (sounds creepy, huh?) and was now standing next to Angel.

"Hey."

A single word. That's all. WTF. I felt the need to strangle him for not speaking so much.

"Yeah, you mind introducing yourself?" I asked him, a little bit of anger seeping into my voice.

"Fang."

Oh, my, goodness. Would it kill him to say a full sentence? I mean, I've known this 'Fang' guy for only about two minutes, and he's already an irk. And what kind of name is 'Fang' anyways? Sure, I don't have any room to judge, but atleast my name is...well...I don't know, but it's better than Fang!

I had turned away in all of my anger and was now facing Mrs. Ride.

"So...can we go inside, it's really hot out here today." I asked her, a bit impatient.

"Oh! Sure,darling, just let me get Fang to get your bags." She answered.

We walked inside the cool house, and thus began my new life.

* * *

**So? Was it good? Bad?**

**Review and tell me if I should give them wings or let them live a happily normal life.**

**Total: You know, you'll ruin their life if you give them wings.**

**Me: They can get over it, it's not my life, so I don't really give a care about their feelings.**

**Total: Wow. Harsh**

**Me: Go and make me some cookies. RIGHT. NOW.**

**Total: *Leaves room muttering something about killing me with teddy bears***

**REVIEW! Pwease**


End file.
